


Captain's Sugar Baby

by Jordy___9



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Sexual Scenes, Not my original idea, Rather Kinky Things, Sugar Daddy Steve, Sugar baby Reader, not a lot of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Steve has a need for something that a normal relationship can't give him. Lucky him, Tony's assistant wants the same thing.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my original idea, I had gotten the idea off of the tumblr user Propertyofpoeandbucky! She had written a little headcannon about Sugar Daddy!Steve and I just wanted to commit more sin and decided to write a story about it. All credit goes to her and her filthy amazing mind!

  
As time dragged on and he tried with Sharon and a few others, Steve realized he didn’t want a relationship. Well, Steve noticed there are parts of a relationship he wanted, the spoiling someone, the sex, having someone at your side during parties. Then there are parts of a relationship he doesn’t want, the full-time commitment, the feeling of having to protect that person at all times,and the changing yourself to please that person. The only issue Steve knows he’ll have is finding someone who wants the same thing as him. When having a guys night, as Sam called it, Steve spoke up about this and a few of the guys started laughing. When asked what they were laughing about Clint had said; “You want to be a sugar daddy! Sweet Ol’ Captain America, a sugar daddy.” The term had confused Steve till he got home and looked it up, once he read about it Steve realized that’s exactly what he wants. He just doesn’t know where to find someone who wants a sugar daddy.  
  
  
Very early in your college life, you had to pick up three jobs.You don’t have a life outside of college and work, always at the school or one of your jobs. That was till Tony Stark had shown up at one of your jobs. You had been on your break and you were doing school work. As he was in line Tony saw you look at the clock and clear your things up in a hurry before shooting to the back of the cafe. The exhausted look was very noticeable on your face, making everyone give you a sympathetic look. Tony only thought you were a student late on an assignment and you looked tired due to just working on that. But when he saw you also working at Shawarma Palace when he and the team went out for dinner. You have looked even more tired than before, Tony watched as you forced yourself to stay awake. Again Tony didn’t think much of it, most college students have two jobs.  
  
He started to wonder when he saw you a few days later working at a bar down town. It was a friend’s birthday and they went to the bar and you just happened to be there working. Seeing you work at a third place made Tony wonder if you are really struggling. Tony then went to all three of your jobs and asked about you. After getting a bit of information, Tony had approached you after your second job. He offered you to work for him at a higher pay than all three of your jobs combined. It was an offer you could not refuse. So you started to work as Tony’s personal assistant.  
  
  
As of now you have been working for Tony for a year. While he pays you well, you have no extra money to treat yourself. You don’t mind that much at least you are able to pay for necessary needs. Something you could barely do before Tony hired you. But there are times that you would like to get something nice for yourself. There is no way you are going to tell Tony that, not after he helped get you out of the shit hole you were in at the time.  
  
  
While you are content working for Tony on thing that you noticed is he doesn’t know how to budget. It could be because you had to always budget yourself but Tony not knowing how to budget pisses you off to great lengths. After a long fight the other day he agreed to you coming down to the lounge to talk about his spending. You have not met the team yet, only heard Tony talk about them and how they act. At first the thought of running into one of the other team mates scared you, but the longer you work here the less scary it gets. Like everyone else you thought they wouldn’t be like everyone else, but from what Tony said, you know differently. By now you are more excited to meet them.  
  
  
You fix your blouse and dress pants the moment the elevator has stopped. Stepping off you hear voices in the next room. As you round the corner Tony notices you and stands up to meet you halfway. Tony walking towards you draws the attention of everyone else to your presents.  
  
  
Tony wraps an arm around your shoulder and guides you to the couch. “Ah I thought you were ditching me.”  
  
  
“Maybe if you kept your office clean I would have been able to finish faster.” You playfully glare at him.  
  
  
Laughing Tony turns towards the rest of the team. “Guys this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is the team; Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Peter, Pietro, T'Challa, Vision, and Steve.”  
  
  
He had pointed at everyone after he said their name. You smile and nod your head at everyone and they do the same back.  
  
  
“Is this the girl that used to work the three jobs?” Sam looked from you to Tony.  
  
  
Clint spoke before Tony could, “Yeah! You used to work at the cafe down the street.”  
  
  
Smiling you nod at Clint with a small laugh,”Yeah I used to work there. Was not the best morning job, the pay was not worth it.”  
  
  
“You used to work at Shawarma Palace too, right?” Peter asked.  
  
  
“Yes, it was the only job I could stand out of the three. Only one that paid relatively good.”  
  
  
Bucky spoke up next, “Your last job was at that popular bar near the park. I think I saw you working there.”  
  
  
“Yep, I used to work at that bar. It was worse than watching five kids, drinks were spilled on me, words were thrown at me, and inappropriately touched often. I could have been paid more for bagging groceries if I wanted to.”  
  
  
T’Challa gives a slight laugh, “I hope Tony is paying you well. Sounds like money was a major issue a while back.”  
  
  
“He is, I can finally pay for my necessary things. Which is all I need to be happy.” You smile at Tony, “Now I would love to keep chatting with you all but I need to talk to Tony about his awful budgeting.”  
  
  
Tony gives a groan before telling you to follow him to the kitchen. One thing you did not notice was the borderline wanting stare Steve was giving you. Hearing about your past and slightly current issues with money made Steve think you would be perfect to have the relationship he wants.  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks (Y/N) if she would like him to be her Sugar Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my original idea; all credit goes to propertyofpoeandbucky! I hope you all enjoy!

  
Ever since meeting the team they have invited you to spend time with them. You have became a member of the team basically. Although you started out as Tony’s PA, you are now the Avenger’s PA. While you help all of them, you are closest to Steve and Tony. For some reason you and Steve have a very deep bond. One thing that confuses you is ever since you started being around the team, random gifts have appeared in your office. The gifts are often expensive and insanely beautiful. You aren’t complaining, you are just confused about who is sending them.  
  
You have decided to stay at your office late to try and finish your project for class. Letting your pencil drop onto the desk you sigh as you lean back in your chair. Part of you wanted to do this at home, but you know if you did you would get nothing done due to the couple in the apartment next door always yelling at each other. Making it hard to work on anything. You wanted to move but your current apartment is the only ‘nice’ one with rent that is meet able at your financial placement. Groaning you let your face fall on your desk.  
  
“It’s late, don’t you think?”  
  
You jerk your head up to see Steve standing at the door. Clearing your throat you sit up straight and smile.  
  
“Do you need something, Mr.Rogers?” Normally if someone comes to your office to talk it is strictly business.  
  
Steve looks into the hall before closing the door and walking towards the chair in front of your desk. He doesn’t need anything but he feels as if now is the perfect time to talk to you. When first meeting you and hearing about your money issues, Steve realized you are the person he has been needing. He wasn’t going to ask you to have the unique relationship until he overheard you talking to Wanda. You have said you didn’t want a full relationship; which made Steve decide to talk to you about the arrangement he has in mind.  
  
“I actually have something I need to talk to you about.”  
  
Leaning forward you nod, “Alright.”  
  
“Well, I um, well.” He shuffles in his seat and clears his throat.”This may sound odd, but please listen to me. I have been wanting a relationship that is different from your normal relationship. I want a relationship where I can spend money on you and in return we have a sexual relationship. Also you go to the parties Tony throws as my date. Basically I want to spoil you with money and all you have to do is sleep with me and be on my arm at parties.” He pauses and furrows his brows,”wait that sound awful.”  
  
“You want to be my sugar daddy?”  
  
“Yes! Plus think of the positives; I get you the things you want while you just pay for rent and other utilities. But if you need help with those I will help pay those too!”  
  
“All I have to do is sleep with you and be your arm candy, right? No romantic feelings?”  
  
“Yes, no romantic feeling will be involved.”  
  
You nod, “One last question; why me?”  
  
“I overheard you and Wanda talking about how you don’t want a full time committed relationship. Neither do I. If we do this arrangement we get parts of the relationship we want, and not have the parts we don’t want.”  
  
You bite your lip as you think about what Steve has said. He had a good point and the arrangement is what you actually want. You start to nod your head as a smile grows on your face. Seeing you nod Steve grows a hopeful look on his face.  
  
“Alright Rogers, we can try this out.”  
  
“Great! You were informed about the party tomorrow night, right?” You nod, “Do you have an outfit?”  
  
You shake your head and Steve raises his hips and pulls out his wallet. “Take these-” he gives you a wad of fifties, “and go get you an outfit for the party.”  
  
“Are you su-,” Steve gives a pointed look making you close your mouth.” Thank you, Daddy.”  
  
Steve gives an animalistic growl and squints his eyes at you. You give a smirk before standing up and walking towards him.  
  
Leaning down you move close to his face, “Goodnight Daddy.” You press a kiss to his cheek.  
  
As you walk way you see his jaw clenched and he is gripping his thigh.  
  
“You’re going to pay for that, Doll.”  



	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other's find out about the relationship between Steve and Y/N. It is the first time out in public with the relationship and they learn the sex is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my original idea, I had gotten the idea off of the tumblr user Propertyofpoeandbucky! She had written a little headcannon about Sugar Daddy!Steve and I just wanted to commit more sin and decided to write a story about it. All credit goes to her and her filthy amazing mind!

  
The day after Steve gave you the money, you, Wanda, Nat, and Maria went dress shopping. The girls were surprised when you pulled out the wad of 50’s Steve gave you. As you normally don’t have that type of money to just randomly treat yourself. After you all found a dress, you went to get food.  
  
Once you are all seated and ordered, Maria looks over at you with her eyebrow raised. Taking a drink of your water, you give her a confused look.  
  
“Where did you get that money from? You don’t normally have $500 to spend on yourself.”  
  
You look down, a faint blush growing over your face. You see Wanda smirk, because you had already told her.  
  
Looking up at the other two, you laugh nervously. “Well, you see Steve and I kinda have a thing going on.”  
  
Nat’s eyes widen, “Woah, you two are dating?’  
  
“Not technically.”  
  
“He’s her sugar daddy and she’s his sugar baby.” Wanda breaks down laughing.  
  
The other two laugh along as you blush a pale pink. Once they call down you give them a look that says ‘are you done’  
  
Still giggling, Maria looks at you. “You’ll give us the details, right?”  
  
“Maybe,” You wink at her.  
  
You all laugh and head home after you finish eating. Tony has given you a room in the tower just incase. But you mostly stay there than your real house. Lately you have been wanting to ask Tony if you could fully live in the tower. The only issue is you don’t want to make him feel like you are taking advantage of what he is giving you.  
As you walk into your room, you see Steve sitting on the bed. He pats his lap once you close the door. You set your things down and walk towards him, letting him pull you between his legs wrapping his arms around your waist.  
  
“Want to show me your dress?”  
  
You shake your head, “You gotta wait for tonight.”  
  
“At least tell me the color so I can match it.”  
  
Giggling you wrap your arms around his neck.”Navy blue”  
  
“Good girl,” he was happy you had picked one of his main colors.  
  
He pulls you close and presses small kisses to your neck, you tilt your head back, letting him do what he wished to your neck. He closes his legs before pulling you up to straddle him. You press yourself as close as you can to him, his mouth moving up to yours. He brings his hands up to your waist and you can sense that he is debating on if he should place his hands on your ass or not. Groaning against his lips, you reach down to grab his hands and move them lower. Steve grabs your ass roughly letting out a quiet moan. You push back against his hands, smoothing your hands down his chest. As you reach the bottom of his shirt, you slide your hand under it. The moment you both get the courage to start grinding your hips together someone knocks on the door.  
  
Pulling away from Steve, you call out. “Who is it?”  
  
“Wanda. I think they put my heels in your bag.”  
  
You stand off of Steve with a sigh, going to the bag and opening the door to hand the heels to her. She grabs them with a thanks and walks off. Sighing again, you turn around to see Steve right behind you.  
  
He kisses your cheek and opens the door, “We’ll finish this later.”  
  
You nod as he closes the door, walking to your bed to flop down. As you lay there you feel the heavy dull ache in your loins, making you moan pitifully. Lifting your hips up, you pull off your pants and snake under the covers, you check your phone before settling against your pillow for a nap.  
  
About four hours later you wake up to a hand gently smacking your face. When you open your eyes, you see Nat and Maria. Groaning, you roll back over and close your eyes. Suddenly a hand grips your foot and pulls you down slightly. Shooting up you see Maria laughing and Nat smirking.  
  
“Come on, time to get ready.”  
  
Sighing you drag yourself out of bed and to the shower with your clothes. After you shower, you slip the dress on and blow dry your hair. Once out in your room, you see Maria doing Nat’s hair. Walking over to your vanity, you start doing your make-up. Nat appears behind you and starts brushing and doing your hair. After you are finished, you stand and let Maria sit and start doing her hair. Soon all three of you are finished and walk out of your room and to the elevator.  
  
The muffled music becomes louder as the elevator doors slide open and you three walk out. Nat and Maria both walk off to talk to people they know while you walk towards the bar. Leaning over the counter to tell the bartender your order, you feel a hand skim over the back of your legs, over your bum to your lower back. Standing up straight you look to the side to see Steve standing there with a navy blue suit, matching your dress perfectly. He presses a kiss to your cheek as you thank the bartender and grab your drink. You both turn to walk towards the rest of the team, you wrapping an arm around his and leaning against him. As you two walk that way, people stare and whisper about the two of you.  
  
Some of the team members raise their eyebrows while others smirk as you two sit down, you nearly on Steve’s lap. They don’t ask but some keep glancing at you two, as Steve wraps an arm around your waist and you rub a hand over his chest. For hours the team sits and chats while drinking, some walking off to talk with others at times.  
  
Downing her drink, Maria stands and looks at you, Nat, and Wanda. “You guys want to go dance?”  
  
You look up at Steve to see if that was fine, seeing him nod you stand up. All four of you walk towards the floor where everyone was dancing, all sticking close. For a few seconds you all dance by in a circle before Nat moves behind you and hold you close. As you two start to dance rather promiscuously, you look over at Steve to see him eyeing you. Leaning back against Nat, you look at Steve through hooded eyes.  
  
Nat leans down to your ear, “it seems like he is basically eating you with his eyes.”  
  
You laugh before turning around and wrapping an arm around her neck, dancing with her. You two dance for what seems like another hour before you feel a large hand rest on your waist. Turning around, you see Steve standing there and staring down at you with darkened eyes.  
  
He looks up at Nat with an eyebrow raised, “mind if I steal her?”  
  
“I don't know. Will she come back to me in one piece?”  
  
He smirks while looking down at you again, “I don’t know about that.”  
  
Nat laughs before kissing your cheek and walking back to the rest of the team with Wanda and Maria. Steve pulls you close, encouraging you to dance with him the same way you did with Nat. While you and Steve grind against each other, you feel your sheer panties dampen as you feel people’s eyes on you. The feeling of Steve getting aroused on your leg has you unbelievably wanting. As you two dance against each other sexually, you feel yourself become even more flustered and aroused, having people stare at you two damn near dry humping.  
  
You look up at him with begging eyes, “please Steve, can we please go to my room?”  
  
“You go up there now, get yourself ready for me and I will be up soon.” He slaps your ass as you turn around to head towards the elevator again.  
  
As you stand in the elevator, the dull ache between your legs make you squeeze your thighs together to try and get rid of the ache. Once the bell dings to tell you that you are on your floor, you rush out and get to your room. Closing your door as you kick off your heels, you start to take off your dress while walking to your bed. You lay down on your bed and spread your legs, planting your feet on the bed. Biting your lip, you decide not to touch yourself, scared that Steve will be angry if you do.  
  
Ten minutes of feeling the ache between your legs as you wait for Steve felt like hours. You use all your strength to keep your hands from between your legs. The sound of your door opening as Steve walks through the door makes your almost cry of joy, the idea of being able to feel some sort of relief. You watch as he undoes his tie, staring at you like an animal that hasn’t eaten in days. The sight of him makes you open your legs further, making him growl under his breath. Holding his tie in his hand, Steve walks towards the bed unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“Did I not say get ready for me?”  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
“Then why are you not ready?” His jaw twitched once he finished talking.  
  
You shiver as you realize that he wanted you nude, and now you had a punishment coming. As you go to speak, Steve grabs your ankles and pulls you down the bed before grabbing your waist and flipping you over. Pulling hips up with one arm and pushing your shoulders down with the other hand, he positions you to where your ass is pointed straight towards him. You feel his hands smooth over the fat of your bum, rubbing the skin softly. Biting your lip, you wait for the sting of Steve’s hand on your ass.  
  
You gasp and lurch forward as the burning sting hits your ass, only to be rub lightly in the same area. The hand was gone only to smack the fat of your ass again, hitting the already reddened skin. He continues the smacks for eight more strikes, making your skin a bright pink. As he rubs the throbbing skin, he looks between your legs to see you had grown even more wet from the punishment. You again gasp as you feel fingers brush against your lower lips, rubbing your soaked slit. Steve continues teasing your cunt making you whine quietly, spreading your legs more.  
  
The hand that was teasing you moves, making you sigh, only to be replaced with a moan as he uses the tip of his cock to rub your clit. A hand grips your hair and pulls it back, making you arch your back. Letting go of his cock, Steve wraps a hand around your stomach to hold you back against his chest.  
  
His nose digs against your face as he whispers in your ear. “I can’t wait to feel your pretty little cunt squeeze me.”  
  
Before you could say a word, you feel your pussy stretch around his cock. A loud mix of a whine and moan leaves your mouth as Steve pushes his cock all the way in your cunt. He stays there grinding against you, groaning quietly as he feels your pussy twitch around him. Letting go of your stomach, Steve pushes you forward towards the bed grabbing your hips. Pulling your hip up with one hand, he uses his other hand to push your shoulders down against the bed. His pace starts slowly as he pulls his cock in and out of your cunt, watching as your pussy lips squeeze around his cock. The sight alone would have him on the edge of a orgasm, but he keeps himself from coming.  
  
"Please,” You whine quietly as the pace becomes too slow for your liking.  
  
A hand smacks down on your ass makes you moan, “What do you want, Baby?”  
  
“Please fuck me faster, please fuck my cunt harder.”  
  
The hand comes down on your ass again, roughly squeezing this time. “Please who?”  
  
Pushing back against him as you whine loudly, “Please Daddy! Please ruin my cunt, Daddy please.”  
  
A growl comes deep from his chest as he starts a painful pace, his hips slapping against your ass. Your pussy squeezing his cock was getting unbearable for Steve as he fucks you roughly. You dig your face into the bed as you let him use your cunt, making your moan loudly. He grabs onto your shoulder with one hand while the other reaches down under you to rub your clit. Your eyes roll back as you get closer to your orgasm, rolling your hips against him as your pussy twitch around his cock. Steve starts to pull you back against him faster as he notices you are about to cum, his cock twitching.  
  
“Come on, Baby, cum on Daddy’s cock.”  
  
Steve pinches your clit triggering your orgasm, your cunt squeezing his cock as you cum. Your body shakes as you cum around his cock, moaning loudly as you have an earth shattering orgasm. Steve moaning as his cock twitches inside you, making you whine loudly and grind against him.  
  
You look over your shoulder back at him as your body shakes still, “ come on Daddy. Cum inside me, please, I want it so bad Daddy.” Steve’s eyes roll back as you start to beg for him, “don’t you feel my pussy squeezing you, Daddy. It wants your cum so bad, it's begging for it.”  
  
A loud groan fills the room as Steve pushes his cock deep in your pussy as his cock throbs, his cum starting to fill your cunt. You moan softly as you feel the warm cum start to fill your cunt, relaxing against the bed. Steve holds himself deep inside you as he floods your pussy, his hands squeezing your hips. His lips press against your shoulders and back before he starts to pull out. He rubs your ass softly as his cum starts to drip out of your pussy, moaning quietly.  
  
Steve gets off the bed and picks you up to walk towards the bathroom, setting you on the toilet. He turns around and starts to turn on the bath and let it fill the tub while you use the bathroom. Turning back around after the toilet flushes, Steve smiles softly at you before picking you back up and sitting in the full tub with you.  
  
His lips press against your forehead as you lay your head against his chest.”You did great, Baby.”  
  
You smile softly and snuggle against Steve while he uses a cloth to gently rub your skin.


End file.
